


Just One Date, Volume 2

by digitaleva



Series: Just One Date [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the whole situation with Jaune and Pyrrha under control, pressure shifts to another pair of students. Weiss's nerves keep on getting the better of her. Add in a new teacher, and things begin to get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

Two weeks had passed since Jaune and Pyrrha had gone on their date, and things were returning to normal. Well, as normal as could be expected for students at Beacon Academy. Of course, there was no lack of things going on, but the tension that had existed in the previous weeks had seemingly melted away.

“Ruby! Wake up!”

 

The student-huntress slowly opened her eyes. As the room came into focus, she saw Weiss glaring at her. Almost instinctively, they jumped.

“Gyaaah! What’s going on!?”

The heiress hopped down from the chair she had been perched on, and put her hands on her hips.

“You were going to sleep through class!”

In a flash, the bed sheets were empty of a living being as Ruby zipped around the room. Once she was into her uniform, she took a moment to look around the room. Almost immediately, she noticed something was slightly off.

“Where’s Yang?”

“She went ahead with Blake. Now, HURRY. UP!”

The two then left the room as fast as they could without using Ruby’s Semblance. They actually managed to make it about half-way across campus before they inevitably collided with another individual.

“Woah there. Rushing much?”

As Ruby shook off the initial shock of the collision, she look up at the person she had tried to run through. Her face bore an embarrassed grin.

“S-Sorry about that.” She apologized, dusting herself off.

“No worries. In fact, Can you two give me directions?”

Weiss walked over to the two.

“Ruby! We’re gonna be late!”

“Weiss, we can’t just not help him! He’s new here.”

As the ice-queen looked over, she noticed the new person was rubbing the back of his head in am embarrassed manner.

“Oh, alright. But let’s make it quick. If we’re late, who knows what Professor Port will do?”

Noticing the obvious rush, the stranger nodded.

“I’ll make it quick. Which way is the Headmaster’s office?”

Ruby pointed in the general direction of Ozpin’s clock tower “residence”. With a nod and a quick “Thanks”, the man ran off, leaving the pair to head to class.

Upon their arrival, they were relieved to find that they were not only not late, but early. By one minute. They quickly slid into their seats next to their team mates. Moments later, Port strode into the room from his office.

“Ah yes. Good to see the whole class could make it! Now! For today! We will be looking at…”

As he began to speak, most of the class tuned him out. They knew that he would drone on and on for the whole lecture, so it seemed to be safe.

“…and furthermore, the beast would be proved to be no match for me!”

As the professor finished, he glanced at the clock.

“Pity. Looks as though we are out of time for this class. I’ll see you all in a few days. Have a safe and fun weekend.”

The look he shot towards both Team RWBY and Team JNPR was piercing, if you could call it that. In fact, nobody was exactly sure of his glares, nods, and glances mostly due to his abundant moustache and eyebrows. Still, they decided to take it seriously.

As soon as they left the room, Jaune let out a sigh.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand his class.”

Ruby looked over at him.

“Yeah. I just end up scribbling.”

Weiss was slightly shocked at this, although she wasn’t sure why.

“We need to understand his lessons if we are to be successful hunters and huntresses, right?”

The snowy princess looked over at Blake for affirmation.

“Sorry, Weiss, but I’m with them. We don’t get much out of his class except for the occasional lesson on fighting the Grimm. Even then, we only end up seeing one student fight.”

Yang threw her hands up into the air.

“Why don’t we all go to the beach?”

“That would be nice,” Pyrrha began, “but it is too cold for that.”

The blonde brawler slumped slightly at the reminder. “Oh. Right.”

She then yawned out a noticeable “Booooooooored…..”

When they reached the fountain in the center of campus, they split off into their usual groups. Of course, this meant that Jaune and Pyrrha went off to their training location, Ren headed off to the library with Blake and Weiss, leaving Nora, Yang, and Ruby to do whatever.

Today’s activity ended up being seeing how long they could hang from a tree upside-down before falling. And the challenge was to land on your feet. The loser had to be the landing pad for the winners. After deciding that extreme tree-climbing was done, they headed back towards the dorms.

“So, you were really late today!”

Nora’s mention of Ruby and Weiss showing up later than normal for their class was out of the blue and slightly shocking.

The scythe-wielder rubber her head sheepishly.

“Yeah. I kinda forgot to set my alarm and I was up late so I didn’t get to bed on time and ended up…”

“Geeze, sis. No need to apologize. Happens to the best of us!”

Yang pulled her sister in with one arm and proceeded to give her a noogie.

“Alright! Alright! I get it! Oh! And there was a new guy!”

This statement from Ruby stopped both Yang and Nora in their tracks. From their facial expressions, the younger girl could tell what was on both their minds. Yang would want to check him out, and Nora would want to try to be his friend. Or break his legs. Or a combination of the two. Nora was weird.

“Spill!”

As Ruby began telling them about her encounter, the “new guy” was in Ozpin’s office.

“Look. I told you before that I’m not cut out for that kind of work.”

Ozpin folded his hands in front of his face as he sat down.

“And I’m not seeing where you can’t. The fact remains that we need to fill this position. And you were the first one to come to mind.”

The man turned around. He had removed his hood, revealing shoulder length, unkempt hair, and a face that might have looked more youthful if not for the full beard covering it.

“And I said that I would meet with you. You never said what for.”

“And, now that you know?” Ozpin cocked his head to one side.

The man turned his head to stare out the window. As he did so, he ran the options over in his mind. He could stay and become part of the faculty, or leave and travel some more. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was torn. He was ripped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

“Ah,” Ozpin said. “That would be the other person I was supposed to meet with.”

He stood up and headed towards the door.

“You can stay on campus tonight. We can talk more about this in the morning.”

As he opened the door, the man’s face lit up.

“Bart!”

Oobleck was slightly taken aback by the outburst, until he saw where it came from.

“It has been a long time indeed! How many years since we last spoke?”

“At least 5! When Ozpin contacted me, he wouldn’t say what you were up to!”

“Yes. Right. Because I asked him not to. But I assume that you know why he wanted you here?”

The man scratched his head. “Yeah. He wants me to teach. Doc, you know I can’t do that.”

“Quite the contrary, Nero. I believe you can. You just haven’t been given the chance.”

Nero looked at his old friend and a slight grin crept onto his face.

“Besides,” the java-juiced instructor continued, “You do still owe me that favor.”

“True enough.” Nero then turned towards Ozpin. “You wanted and answer? You got one. I’m in.”

Ozpin grinned slightly, and extended his hand.

“Very well. You start on Tuesday. Welcome to Beacon, Professor Terra."


	2. Weekend

“So! Ruby! What are we doing this weekend?”

Ruby looked over at her sister. Normally, weekend shenanigans were her department. So to have Yang asking her what they were going to do was slightly shocking.

“I really don’t know. I think I’ll just clean Crescent Rose.”

“Boring,” was all that the blonde could think of to say.

“We could always just relax. We rarely do that.”

Weiss nodded in agreement with Blake. “We hardly stay put these days. After the past two weeks and our run-in with that odd guy yesterday, I have to second just having a calm weekend.”

Ruby looked at her team mates. “So it’s settled then. 3-1, we stay in.”

Yang slightly deflated at this, but then perked up as she seemed to remember something.

“You guys have fun with that. I forgot I had made plans.”

What the rest of her team didn’t know was that she and Neptune had decided to take Sun clubbing. Apparently, the “great stowaway” had never done that. She turned and walked out of the dorm room to hunt down he two companions for the night.

“We could always invite Ren and Nora,” Blake suggested, with a slight eyebrow wiggle aimed at Weiss, who did not miss it.

“Y-yes. Let’s invite them.”

Her nervous agreement slightly confused their leader, but Ruby shrugged it off and headed towards the door.

Across the hall, Jaune and Pyrrha were checking over their plans for the weekend.

“So, we have everything we need, right? We don’t have class until Tuesday.”

Pyrrha looked at the blonde and nodded. “Yes, Jaune. We do. I believe we are all set for that camping trip. Shame it can’t be longer though.”

“Would you two just go already?”

Nora was getting impatient for some reason. Of course, her outburst made the entire room, save for Ren, burst into laughter. Ren merely put his head in his hands. He knew a weekend alone with Nora again would mean and endless barrage of rambling. Just as he was about to abandon hope and hunt for his ear plugs, there was a knock on their dormitory door. Jaune answered it.

“Hiya, Jaune! Have fun on your trip!”

“R-Ruby! Th-thanks!”

“We will try to,” Pyrrha chimed in from the small pile of camping equipment.

“Did you need something?”

Ruby shook her head momentarily. Even though she knew that Jaune and Pyrrha were finally together, it still slightly shocked her.

“Yeah. Just wanted to see if Ren and Nora were free.”

She looked over at Ren, who was suddenly wearing a relieved expression on his face.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, not much. Just hanging around.”

“Sounds like a plan. Nora, you in?”

The pink haired girl let out a high pitched “Yup!” as she continued bouncing on her bed.

“Great! See you guys later then!”

Ruby then left and headed back towards her own room before deciding to take a walk. Which was a good thing, because she could probably not have been prepared for what was being talked about in her team’s room at the moment.

“Weiss, you just need to tell her already. Waiting like this won’t solve your problems.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I... I just…”

Blake looked over at her team mate. Weiss’ normally stoic demeanor was gone. In its place, a frightened girl who was very confused about what she should do next.

“I’m not exactly the best person to talk to about this type of thing. I would say that Pyrrha would be a better source of information.”

“True. I should go ask her.”

Blake looked out the window. “But it would appear that she and Jaune just left. Your question will have to wait until they return. Just try to stay calm around her until then, alright?”

“Sure. Because that is just sooo easy.”

“See? You can do it.” Blake had to suppress a slight giggle as Weiss’ normal attitude returned. She did feel bad for the heiress, though. She wanted to tell Sun about her past in more detail, but was too afraid of what he would think to say anything.

“Speaking of, where IS she?”

It was then that the pair looked at the clock. Ruby had left more than an hour ago to ask if the remaining half of Team JNPR wanted to just hang out. Almost as if on cue, she came back to the room and entered.

“Sorry I took so long. I decided to see Jaune and Pyrrha off. So, what are we doing this weekend?”

“Just as you planned. Staying in and relaxing.” Weiss was blunt and to the point, as always.

“Right. And Ren and Nora will be joining us in the morning.”

“Or tonight!”

All three remaining members of Team RWBY jumped when Nora popped out from behind Ruby.

“Nora! How long have you been back there!?” Blake being startled was something that Ruby and Weiss hadn’t seen much.

“Oh, you know. Long enough to know about a few things, including the fact that Weiss MMMMPH!” She was cut off when Blake moved to silence her.

The Faunus then whispered in her ear, “You say a word about that before she hears it from Weiss, I. Will. End. You. Got it?”

She released her grip on the Banhammer master, who looked back at her with a look of understanding. Ruby, on the other hand, was slightly more confused.

“Weiss? Is something going on?”

The ice princess looked at her team leader. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just looking forward to relaxing!”

“Oh! Cool. Same here. Movies?”

The other three girls looked at each other, nodded, and, in unison, replied with, “Movies.”

Across the hall, Ren got a sudden chill. He knew Nora was up to something, but he didn’t know what. And that worried him. He rose from his desk and left the room, heading into the hallway and across to the dorm occupied by Team RWBY.

As he approached the door, he reached up to knock, but was stopped when the door opened and he saw Blake.

“Evening. Just making sure Nora isn’t starting anything.”

“No. She isn’t. In fact, we are starting early, if you’d like to come in.”

Ren bowed politely and entered.

~Several hours later~

After several movies, Nora had finally gotten to choose a film. And, for some reason, had chosen an old Kung-Fu piece. While she and Ren enjoyed these, Blake took only a passing interest, and Weiss and Ruby sat in awkward silence, being unsure as to why Nora would chose something that would make them read the screen.

As soon as it finished, they all decided to get some sleep, and, having rolled out sleeping bags beforehand, climbed in and drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere, Yang and Neptune were introducing Sun to the nightlife around Vale. However, when he suggested the club owned by Junior, both Yang and Neptune decided that it was about time to stop.

“Hey! I just don’t see why we can’t go in there!”

Yang shot him a glare.

“Let’s just say that we aren’t exactly welcome guests in that particular establishment.” Neptune was attempting to explain.

“Waitaminite… You two weren’t the ones who roughed it up right before the ball, were you?”

Yang and Neptune shot each other sheepish grins and chuckled slightly before responding.

“Yeah.”

“Woah. That guy is, like, the head of the mafia, or something, isn’t he? And you fought him? You guys are…. TOTALLY AWESOME!”

“Yeah. Thanks for that, Banana Boat, but we need to sleep, too.”

“Oh. Right.”

Neptune looked over at Yang.

“I made sure we had accommodations for the weekend.” He then held up a set of hotel room keys.

“Good idea. I don’t wanna head back to the dorms like this.”

Despite their ages, they had all managed to get their hands on some alcohol, and while not drunk, they were definitely buzzed. They all started the 3 block walk to their hotel.  
Upon arrival, they went up to their rooms and also passed out. On the floor. Just inside the door.

Out in the woods, Jaune and Pyrrha were making sure that their campfire was out before they entered the tent that Jaune had managed to procure from Professor Port.

So it would continue until they all met on Monday.


	3. Faculty

Tuesday came quicker than expected, so both teams were not 100% thrilled to be back in class. However, they were slightly shocked to see a new person sitting in Oobleck’s chair. At first, nobody spoke. Then Jaune asked the ultimate question.

“Who’s that?”

The more they looked, the more Ruby and Weiss slumped down in their seats. It hadn’t taken them long to recognize the individual Ruby had almost turned into road soup last Thursday. Today, though, he looked different.

His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face would have looked younger if not for the biker-style beard, which, unlike Port’s mustache, did not obscure his mouth. As Oobleck entered, he stood, revealing that we wore an untucked, button-up dress shirt, a two-tone vest, jeans that were cuffed at the ankle, and black sneakers with white accents.

After he shook Oobleck’s hand, and a brief exchange took place (which, due to it having been whispered, was not heard), the green-haired instructor turned to face the class.

“Good morning, class! As you have no doubt noted, there is an extra body the room today. He has been brought in to teach an advanced combat course.”

Here, he paused to let the class mull it over for a short while. Of course, the students were slightly shocked at this. They all were under the impression that Glinda was the only combat instructor that the school had who taught practical skills.

Once the murmuring ceased, he continued. “This is Nero Terra. And I assure you, Professor Goodwich will not be losing her position. He is merely here to teach a small group of students.”

The entirety of the class began looking at each other. Ruby made a motion as if to mime “don’t ask me”.

“So, if Team RWBY and Team JNPR would kindly see me after class; that would be most helpful. That is all. Now! To the lesson!”

The caffeine-powered lecturer began on their topic for the day, which seemed to have something to do with the history of Vale. Or something like that. Everybody was too busy seemingly glaring daggers at the two teams to pay much attention. This caused both teams to slump in their seats to match Ruby and Weiss.

“…And that brings us to the present… day… oh dear. It would appear that we are out of time for today.” Oobleck’s voice changed when he finally realized what was going on.

“Right. So, for tomorrow, I’d like a report on the middle history of Vale. Nothing too long. Just 3-4 pages. That is all. Dismissed.”

As the rest of the class left, the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were relieved that they no longer were the center of attention for the time being. They all sat up once more and looked forward.

“Now, I won’t begin to put forth a theory as to why only you eight would be chosen, but let me assure you, I can only assume that he has a very good reason.”

Ruby raised her hand. “The new professor?”

Oobleck nodded in affirmation, then added, “And Professor Ozpin.”

Nero then stood up. “Relax. I’m not here because you are in trouble. You just need to be pushed further ahead in the combat training than other students as you both have managed to obtain far more practical experience than most in your grade.”

As they looked at each other, every one of them remembered the brief Grimm incursion that had happened after the foiled train attack.

“I see you know the incident that I’m referring to. So, without further questions, from now on, I’ll be teaching you. Sound good?”

Jaune raised his hand. “Um… so this will be taught… how?”

Nero smirked slightly. “In the field. Your combat class will now take place on Monday.”

All present nodded.

“Very well then,” Oobleck cut in. “Now, off you all go.”

They all left the room. Once it was empty, the history teacher turned to his companion.

“I assume you will be using the forest?”

“Of course, doctor. I won’t take them off campus unless absolutely necessary.”

“Very good. The last thing we need is any more issues.” The two then walked out of the room via the office door at the back.

Out on the quad, Yang was looking around.

“Do you really think that we need that kind of treatment?”

Ruby looked at her sister, a slightly puzzled look on her face. “Well, we did manage to do things that most students in our year shouldn’t be able to.”

As they walked and talked, Ruby accidentally brushed against Weiss’ hand. The icy heiress blushed slightly at the light contact, then immediately went steely. Just in case. Of course, Blake saw the whole thing and was looking at her team mate like she was frustrated with her.

“Can you guys excuse Weiss and me for a bit?”

The rest of the group waved it off and went on their way.

“What is your problem?” the Faunus questioned as she pulled Weiss off to the side.

“I... I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Blake rolled her eyes. She wasn’t buying the deception for one minute. If Weiss wasn’t going to tell Ruby, somebody else might. And she didn’t want to see her friend hurt in any way.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw your face. You can’t hide that from me, remember? I’m not…”

“I know!” Weiss cut her team mate off. Even though Cardin and his goons were gone did not mean that they were out of hot water should it come out that Blake was also a Faunus. “I just don’t know what to do about it, okay?”

Blake smiled slightly. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Sure. Just... not here. Somewhere else.”

Blake nodded and led the white-haired fighter off in the direction of the airship dock.

Back at the dorms, Ruby was looking through the history book, deciding to do her homework for Oobleck first thing so she could get some sleep earlier than she normally would. Yang had already made and launched several paper airplanes, which Nora had managed to intercept with her teeth, and the two were making a game out of it. Jaune and Pyrrha were already done, having teamed up to compare their notes. Ren, meanwhile was just putting the finishing touches on his own paper.  
“There. All set. I think I’m gonna go for a walk for a bit. Anybody interested in…”

Before he could say “joining”, Ruby was at the door.

“Are you sure? You really should finish.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need one more paragraph. Besides, I need to get away from them,” she said, nonchalantly motioning at Yang and Nora. “And those two…”

Before she could motion, Ren knew what she was going to point at. Jaune and Pyrrha were already cuddling, but that would change in a bit. He intercepted one of the paper airplanes and re-directed it towards the couple. As it collided with the back of Jaune’s head, they looked over.

“Other room, if you’re going to do that, please.”

Both the blonde and the red-head rubbed their heads as they started to blush. They then shot out of the room and into their own room. Meanwhile, Yang and Nora continued their game.

As Ruby and Ren left, both of them were wondering where Blake and Weiss had gone.

In town, there was no question as to where the pair had gone. Blake and Weiss were sitting in a corner booth of a local tea shop. Their discussion had been going on for the past few hours.

“But I don’t know how to ask her!”

Blake sighed. “Just be yourself.”

She caught the Human’s glare. “I know. I know. I’m being hypocritical about the whole thing given the bow. But that is a different scenario. This is about you. Not me.”

Weiss slumped down in her seat more. The whole scenario had her flustered. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t find the courage to say it. She had tried several times in the past few weeks to do so, only to chicken out at the last minute. All because of one simple fear.

She was afraid that her team mate would reject her. Which was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

“I… I just worry, you know?”

“About what? How she’ll react? The worst she can say is no. Just remember that.”

“True, but that is what I’m afraid of. You know how it’s been! My whole life, I’ve been told to be strong and put up a brave front so that nobody would worry. I can’t do that anymore. It kills me to have to do it around her!”

Blake looked at her scroll and made a nod towards the door. Weiss agreed and they paid their tab before leaving. Out on the street, the conversation continued.

“Just ask her. That’s all that there is to it. Alright? If you want me there to back you up, I won’t mind. You just need to let me know.”

“A-actually, I do need your help with one thing.”

Blake looked straight at her team mate.

“Name it.”

Weiss looked around to make sure that nobody would notice who knew them.

“I need you to distract Yang for me.”

The black-haired student nodded. She wasn’t sure how she was going to do it, but she knew that Ruby’s sister was definitely going to be an obstacle that would need hurdling. They headed back towards the airship pad that would take them back to the school.

Back on campus, Ruby and Ren were enjoying their walk. The afternoon had given way to evening, and the air was cooling off to be refreshing. As they wandered the campus, a familiar voice shouted in their direction.

“Ruby! Ruby Rose! Is that you?”

As they looked in the direction of the voice, an older Faunus jogged over to them.

“Mister Volpes? Is that you?” Ruby was slightly confused as to why an instructor from Signal would be at Beacon.

“So it is you. How have you been? Since being transferred, of course.”

“Oh,” the scythe-wielder began, “You know. The usual. Class and whatnot. Yang’s here too. She’s just up in the dorms.”

“Of course. I was just coming from visiting with and old class mate.”

“Oh. Okay! Well, we’ve got to get on with our walk. Later!”

Both of them walked away from Ruby’s former teacher.

“And he was?”

“He was one of my teachers back at Signal. Well, before my uncle started teaching me and whatnot. He teaches Aura control.”

“Oh. I keep on forgetting that you were moved ahead a couple years.”

They then realized that they had walked about as far as they could without running off a cliff.

“Wanna head back?”

“It is pretty late,” the gun user agreed. He then added, “And we should get some sleep.”


	4. A Brief Week

“But I can’t!”

Weiss and Blake were still going on about something. Ruby had decided to ignore it and focus on classes. All the same, she was slightly worried about the argument that had seemingly started the same day that the new teacher had shown up. So she had asked them to take it outside so that she could get some work done. Professor Port had asked them to clean their weapons completely as homework, and he was going to be inspecting them. 

So she had Crescent Rose almost completely disassembled on the table in front of her. Her hands reeked of gun-oil and cleaner. She had once made the terrible mistake of rubbing her eye while doing this, so she had a towel hanging from the back of the chair. She had also made sure to put Zwei in the pen that they had made for him. She didn’t need him running around and potentially eating anything that fell on the floor.

She wiped sweat from her forehead. While she would normally be wearing either her school uniform, battle clothes, or her pajamas, she had instead chosen a pair of grey sweats that said “Beacon” on the right leg, and an old tee-shirt. She had also spread a seemingly massive amount of newspaper on the floor. This way, she didn’t destroy anything other than these clothes in the event of a lubricant mishap.

She was finally at a point where even a microscope couldn’t spot an imperfection. So she started reassembling the rifle portion. After she got the main assembly done, she reached into the tool box on the table and pulled out a whetstone. She also donned a steel glove and started to work on re-sharpening the blades. She was almost done when…

“Heya, sis!”

Yang’s sudden entrance startled her, and she managed to get the blade she was working on lodged in the ceiling.

“Yang!”

The blonde brawler looked up. “Oops. Sorry. Lemme just…”

Ruby just stopped her. “No, thanks. I’ll get Pyrrha.”

“Oh… okay. I was just wondering what you were up to.”

Ruby turned around at the door.

“Doing my homework. Remember? You are supposed to clean those!” She pointed a finger at Ember Celica.

“I know. I just wanted to get in a quick round with a practice dummy beforehand.”

Ruby pointed at an empty table. “Just go over there, and do it.”

Yang was slightly taken aback at the sudden attitude change in her sister. “Geeze. Fine. No need to bite my head off over it.”

Ruby threw her hands up in the air and stormed out and across the hall. She knew that Yang did that to people all the time, and she couldn’t for the life of her explain why she had reacted how she had. Just as she was about to head over to Team JNPR’s dorm, Pyrrha walked out.

“Hello, Ruby. Do you need something?” The red-head questioned the younger girl, as something seemed to be bugging her.

“Can we talk?”

Pyrra nodded and took a seat next to where Ruby was standing and patted the floor. 3 hours, and several questions later, the Ruby’s rant finally ended.

“…so I stormed out and came to ask for your help getting the piece down.”

The gladiator rubbed the back of her head. There was more going on than even she knew, but she didn’t like seeing any of her friends frustrated like this.

“I don’t exactly know what to tell you about Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna. Their issues are their own. But I can help you with the part of Crescent Rose. Let’s get it down, okay?”

Ruby nodded, then added, “Thank you.”

They re-entered the room to see Yang putting the last piece of the outer cowling back on her weapon. Ignoring that for the moment, they walked over to where the blade had lodged in the ceiling. Thanks to her Semblance, Pyrrha was able to retrieve the part without problems.

With the piece down, Pyrrha offered to hold it while Ruby sharpened it the rest of the way. An offer which Ruby didn’t turn down. Once the blades were done and re-attached, they both turned to Yang.

“How did you?” Ruby was slightly confused.

“Get it done so fast? Easy. She’s simple to work with and fix. I made it field serviceable.”

The topic then shifted to Blake and Weiss. Ruby was slightly worried, and Pyrrha was confused. Yang smiled slightly.

“I think it’ll be better if you talk to the princess herself, sis.”

Ruby’s face lit up and she sped off to change.

“I don’t think you’ll have time for that! They headed towards the airships!”

With that, Ruby rushed out the door, having only thrown on a pair of older sneakers. “Be back later! I’ll eat while I’m out, so don’t wait up! ‘kay, bye!”

This left both Pyrrha and Yang to sit there slightly slack-jawed, before Nora popped into the room.

“What’cha doin?”

This snapped the two out of their confusion. Even though they had seen it before, they both tended to forget about Ruby’s Semblance.

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and followed Yang out of the room, with Nora close behind.

Outside, Blake and Weiss were continuing to talk.

“You can’t just run from the issue every time it is brought up. I agreed to deal with her sister. So you need to just ask her!”

Weiss looked back at her team mate. “You know what? I will. I’ll just march up to her and…”

“Is everything alright?”

The sudden appearance of their leader caused Weiss to yelp slightly and jump behind Blake. “Ruby! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry, Weiss. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Weiss stated. “We’re fine. And I.. I… wanted… wanted… to…”

“To what?” Ruby’s curiosity was now piqued.

“To… ask you…” Weiss started again, prodded slightly by Blake. “I wanted to ask you if you got the assignment done.”

Blake facepalmed. This was audible as well. Ruby decided to ignore the gesture and answered the heiress’ question.

“Yup. Got it done about 10 minutes ago. Then I came to check on you two, because you have been seemingly fighting for the past couple of days.”

Blake has since recovered from her facepalm.

“We’re alright, Ruby. Just discussing some topics. That is all.” She then shot a glare at Weiss. If a message could have been extrapolated from it, it would have been “Why did you freeze? You had the PERFECT chance.”

The rest of the week went on like this. Weiss would start to ask Ruby, then get flustered and ask about something else. The whole thing would come to a head on Friday, when Ruby, still oblivious to her feelings, was asked if she was interested in anybody. While not exactly straightforward, it did drop a major hint.

“There is one person, but I don’t think that they see it like that.”

“Oh,” Weiss said, feeling slightly defeated. “Just… Just let me know how it works out, okay?”

“Sure thing, Weiss.”

By this point, Blake had been semi-forced to let Yang in on the secret, if only to keep things calm. Both of them managed to slam their heads almost through the desks they were sitting at. Which caused the librarian to issue a stern warning about how they needed to be quieter and more respectful to library property.


	5. Lessons

Monday was the two groups’ first class with their new instructor. And he made sure that they had known ahead of time that they were going to be working in the field. This got Ruby and Nora all excited, but Jaune turned into his usual ball of nerves, which unwound once Pyrrha patted him on the back.

“Just so you know, this is a live training course. I will not stand for any shenanigans out there. Is that clear?”

“Yup,” Yang replied almost immediately. 

“Very well. Just know this: you will need to work with your partner to get things done. Today, we are after a rather large Beowolf. Aparently, it has gotten nosey about the goings on in the town, and has started to wander close. Too close, of course, for many of the residents. My theory is that it may be a displaced member of a pack. So be on your guard.”

Everyone in attendance nodded in agreement. As their new teacher blew his whistle, they headed off into the woods to find their quarry.

“So, Blake. You mean to tell me that the ice princess wants to…”

“Yes.”

“With….”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Not a clue. Let’s just accept that she’s made her decision and will need to stick to it.”

Yang pondered this for a while before she heard something snap. Immediately, she and Blake had their weapons primed and ready. Ready to destroy a squirrel. They both relaxed at this realization, then turned and went on their way.

Elsewhere, Ren and Nora ended up needing to take out an Ursa. This was followed by a near miss when Nora almost unloaded a round into Jaune as he and Pyrrha rounded a tree. Thankfully, Ren kicked Magnhild up skyward before that could happen.  
“Nora, try to be more careful. You could have killed them.”

“They’d be fine.”

The re-grouped Team JNPR then set out to hunt the creature they were sent in after.

“Ruby, are you sure we’re going the right way?”

“Weiss, he said caves. I remember Jaune mentioning caves being around here.”

“I’m sure he did. Just letting you know that we may… be…”

Weiss couldn’t finish her sentence, as they walked into a clearing and saw and old quarry. Both of them stood for a moment, mouths agape.

“It’ll take forever to find it like this!”

“Not exactly,” Ruby smirked, as she picked up a rock.

Taking aim, she tossed the rock into one of the openings. Within moments, sever Beowolves poured out of the caves, and charged right at the pair. Of course, they managed to make quick work of them, with Ruby using the recoil of firing Crescent Rose to increase her speed and make her cuts more deadly.

And Weiss managed to ignite several of them, and encase many more in ice. Once they were done, Ruby picked up another rock and threw it in. When nothing came out, they were certain that the quarry was not where their target was dwelling.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and looked at the built in map application.

“From the looks of this, we are right near the edge of town. We wait on the other side of this, and we should be able to tell where the target is.”

Ruby nodded in agreement and they began the trek around the pit.

Blake and Yang were finding almost equal boredom. They had taken out two Ursas, and a couple small Beowolves, but nothing like what was described. Just as they were about to give up hope, they spotted a pair of familiar silhouettes. Deciding to get closer, they confirmed that it was Ruby and Weiss. With their team back together, they headed off to the edge of the town to wait. It wasn’t long before they met their target.

Just as their instructor had said, it was larger than a normal Beowolf, seemingly three to four times bigger. This meant that it closed the distance between them faster than normal. Acting immediately, they moved in to attack.

As they fought, several people from the town began gathering to watch, transfixed by the sight before them. They were used to seeing fully trained hunters and huntresses fighting creatures of that size, but not a group of students. As the fight dragged on, it became clear that this was no ordinary target. 

Blake’s shots from Gambol Shroud seemingly bounced off. And it was moving almost too fast for Yang to land a shot on anything but its forelegs, which doubled as the arms. Even Ruby was running out of ammunition, partly due to the incident back at the quarry.

When Team JNPR showed up, they were hoping for relief, but instead ended up with more targets. The Beowolves that Weiss had frozen had managed to thaw enough to break free, so it was starting to get hopeless.

Even the arrival of Nero did little to help, outside of bringing more ammunition. However, the situation did pick up after about 2 hours. As Jaune and Pyrrha finished off the last of the smaller foes, he made a motion similar to a cavalryman issuing the order to charge.

His entire team then rushed at the oversized menace’s back, while Team RWBY attacked from the front. The pincer worked, and they managed to kill the beast while dismembering it. Landing on opposite sides from where they had started, they all stood up shakily, the fighting having used up much of their Aura.

“Pyrrha,” Jaune wheezed. “Remind me to never do that again.”

“I don’t think that it will always be necessary, Jaune.”

Their instructor walked over to them, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I do apologize for that. It was never my intention to bring you into contact with something that heavily armored.”

Ruby shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. We are all students at Beacon. We are here to learn to take them down.”

“Very well,” he smiled. “Let’s head back to the school. You are probably all exhausted.”

“That, I will agree to,” Jaune motioned.

Or course, this made a good chunk of them laugh.

After they returned to Beacon, they all headed to their respective dormitories and took hot showers. Ren and Nora decided to go straight to bed, while Jaune and Pyrrha took another look over their weapons, one last time.

Over in Team RWBY’s room, Ruby had decided to study a little, but had fallen asleep at her desk. Blake lay in bed, reading, while yang had flopped and was almost immediately snoring. Weiss was fighting sleep, as she didn’t want Ruby to get hurt, but she was afraid to move her partner into bed.

“Just move her. She sleeps like a rock.”

Weiss jumped as Yang suddenly spoke.

“I thought you were asleep!”

“I was. Then I woke up for a bit.”

Yang then rolled over and returned to sleeping, having now pulled her blanket over herself. Finally getting up the courage to do something, Weiss stood up and walked over to where her partner was hunched over the desk. She then put one of Ruby’s arms over her shoulder and scooped her out of the chair.

She then hoisted their unconscious captain into her bunk and tucked her in. As she crawled into her bed, she rolled over to face the wall.

“Why can’t I just tell you?”


	6. Confessions, Part 1

“Professor, are you sure that assigning them to HIM was a good idea?”

Glinda Goodwich was right to be skeptical. Both teams were comprised of students that would be a definite loss to the school and the world if they died.

“I am very certain,” Ozpin began, stopping to take a sip from his seemingly bottomless mug, “that I have made the correct choice in instructors for that appointment. He will not let us down.”

As they looked out the window of Ozpin’s office, students were wandering the campus after their classes. Many were jokingly talking about defacing the statue in the center, while others were clowning around with Frisbees. Still other students were heading back to their dorms or the library to work on homework or relax.

In team RWBY’s dorm, things were slightly tense. Professor Port had assigned a paper on the history of multi-form weapons that was due within the next week. And there was no way that it would be easy. Blake took to it like a fish to water, but the other members were not so sure.

“Ugh…” Yang’s disappointment at the assignment was noticeable. She had wanted to relax and avoid class work for the evening, but her team mates had made it abundantly clear that she was going to suffer through it with them.

Ruby and Blake were pushing a book back and forth, while Weiss was running her finger down the pages of an older book on the subject.

“He did say by next week, right?” Ruby was asking for a confirmation on the due date.

Weiss was starting to get annoyed by it. And the more times the scythe-wielder asked, the more obnoxious it became. And she was trying to stay calm. Even though the occasional times that they would make eye contact ended with the icy heiress hiding quickly behind her book to cover the embarrassment at having not told her.

Everybody else ignored the comment.

“Take a look here, Ruby. This is looking like the first known gun and scythe combination.”

Blake pushed the book she was examining between her and her leader. Sure enough, the illustration showed a person bolting a shotgun to a single-bladed scythe. While the book went on to say that the weapon would not come into being effective until the advent of collapsible parts, it was the fact that she was examining the history of her own weapon that had Ruby sporting a dopey grin.

After a couple more hours of studying, the four packed up and went out of their room and towards the quad to just get some fresh air. On the way, Ruby related a stupid joke that she had heard. At that point, Weiss had had enough.

“That’s it! I can’t do this anymore!” She shoved her hands down to her sides as she turned to face her team.

“We keep on studying together why? I could be studying with people who won’t ask continually about the due date, would actually pay attention, and wouldn’t get lost in the paper wonderland of the library! But no! I choose to study with you!”

The other three were slightly taken aback at the sudden outburst. This was something that she could have easily brought up in their room, as opposed to in full view of everybody else. Why she chose here was beyond all of them.

“Weiss…” Ruby started to plead with her partner.

“No. No. I am not done. I’m just going to be standing here until we have an understanding. And I will not move to let anybody else pass.”

So they ended up just standing right outside the doors of the dormitories, while the white princess vented her frustrations. Eventually, Ruby just had to interrupt.

“If we’re such a problem for you, then why stay?”

“Because I want to be with you!”

As Weiss screamed that statement out, everybody went silent. All four sets of eyes shot wide open. While Yang was in the know, courtesy Blake, neither of them had expected her to announce it like this. Ruby was worried that Weiss may have lost her mind or meant the comment for somebody else.

The heiress, on the other hand, had now turned a shade of pink previously only reserved for makeup. She looked around nervously and then shot off in the direction of the training hall, leaving her team slightly confused and in the dust. As they slowly recovered, Yang was the first to regain basic speech capability.

“So… that’s… a thing…”

Ruby turned to her sister at that point. “You knew!?”

Yang started rubbing the back of her head.

“Sorta?” was the sheepish reply.

“Ugh! Sisters!” Ruby threw her hands up in the air and stormed off in the opposite direction from Weiss.

“That could have gone better.” Blake was looking slightly sorry for having not spoken up sooner.

“True,” the blonde brawler replied, looking slightly defeated. “Still, I did not expect that.”

“You knew how she felt.”

“Yup. And you told me not to say a word.”

Blake hung her head. She remembered back to the night she had told Yang. She had made her partner swear several times to not say a word to her sister. So the Faunus felt especially responsible for the whole scenario that they were in now.

“We’d better get some help. Come on.” Yang proceeded to drag Blake off to find Jaune and Pyrrha.

At one end of the campus, Weiss was swinging Mytenaster around with purpose as she practiced her melee skills. All the while, she was cursing her choice of timing.

“Why would I do that?” she questioned during a short break to catch her breath.

“Why would you do what?”

The heiress jumped at the reply. Then she turned around to see Pyrrha walking towards her.

“It’s a long story.”

“And I have time. Let’s talk.”


	7. Confessions, Part 2

“She knew. She knew and she hid it from me.”

Ruby was shooting trees to help her vent. When she ran out of ammunition, she moved to swinging Crescent Rose and starting to speed up deforestation. She stopped when she saw Jaune walking towards the falling trees.

“Hey, Ruby! You… okay?”

“No.”

While he knew Ruby would usually respond to things with “Nope”, hearing a flat, stern, “No” was a slight shot.

“Wanna… talk about it?”

As the blonde swordsman sat down, he patted the ground next to a non-demolished piece of foliage. Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose and went over to take a seat next to him. She plopped down, a slight squeak escaping as she accidentally hit a tree root.

“So,” the blonde inquired, “I’m gonna guess this was about that argument earlier.”

“You wouldn't be far off.”

Jaune looked over at her. The girl’s normally smiling face was turned into one of both anger and sadness. He didn’t like to see his friend like this, but there was nothing he could do, outside of sitting and listening.

“So… What exactly happened?”

Ruby turned towards the blonde, and proceeded to tell him everything, including what Weiss had said. Which ended with him looking away for a moment.

~earlier~

Blake and Yang had only managed to find Pyrrha. As the red head saw them approach, she waved, then quickly changed her mood when she saw their faces.

“I’m going to guess that something is wrong.”

“Oh yeah. Major.” Yang rubbed the back of her arm as she said this.

“Do you have a moment to talk?” Blake was slightly more awkward on the whole thing.

“Of course. I did hear some shouting. Is everyone okay?”

The three sat down where they were, and Yang told Pyrrha all about how Blake had told her about Weiss wanting to date Ruby.

“I can’t say that I’m overly shocked by her reaction. You kept a big secret from your sister.”

Yang hung her head. She didn’t need help feeling like a heel. She was doing well enough on her own. And she just wanted to make it up to both her team mates in any way she possibly could.

“I have an idea. I’ll send Jaune to talk to Ruby. They are friends. I’ll go talk to Weiss.”

“Are you sure?” Blake was quizzical about the whole idea. So she looked at Pyrrha with one eyebrow slightly raised.

Pyrrha smiled, stood up and moved over to where Yang was balled up. As she knelt down, she looked at the brawler.

“I’m sure of it. Things will be awkward, but just let Jaune and I take care of the rest, alright?”

Yang looked up at her, and smiled slightly. “What do we need to do?”

~Present~

“So,” Jaune rubbed his head. “Um… would… uh… would you…”

Ruby looked over at him. He was more nervous than usual, which was slightly odd.

“Is everything alright?”

The sudden question shocked him back on track. “Would you come with me this weekend? Pyrrha wants to go to this new restaurant in town, and I don’t know if it’ll be a good idea, so I wanna have a friend with me.”

“Won’t I be a third wheel then?”

The blonde swordsman shook his head. “No way! This is more of a ‘out on the town chilling’ thing, as opposed to a ‘date’ thing.”

“Oh. Okay. See you this weekend, then.”

Ruby got up and moved to walk away. “Oh! And Jaune?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the talk. I needed that.”

Over in the training hall, Pyrrha and Weiss were sparring.

“So you told her how you felt. That is a good thing.”

The two moved forward and traded sword strikes a couple times before backing off.

“Yeah. But I wanted to tell her in another way.”

Pyrrha put her hands up, signaling a surrender and walked over to where Weiss was standing.

“This weekend, Jaune and I are going to this nice restaurant. Come with us. It won’t be a problem, and you can tell her again over dinner.”

Weiss smiled slightly. In her head, she figured that this could work and turn out for the best.

“This weekend, right?”

Pyrrha nodded at her. The two then headed towards the exit and decided to go back to their dorms. Of course, the atmosphere wasn’t going to be any better there.

Throughout the rest of the week, the tension could almost be cut with a knife. Even an extra class with Professor Terra didn’t help cut through it. There was no escaping it. Whenever Ruby would enter a room, Weiss would try to hide or make a sneaky exit. The same could be said of Ruby. Neither one could be in the room without feeling uneasy about the other.

To the other students, however, it just looked as though the team might end up torn apart. To the seniors, they knew the situation behind that. Every year, there was at least one team that ended up splitting and never talking to each other again. All over something silly and petty.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.


	8. Resolution

“So, we are really doing this?”

Jaune was nervous. He’d needed help from people as long as he could remember, but he’d never been the one to deliver help as often. So he was skeptical and nervous about going on what was really going to be a double date. At the same time, he didn’t want to see Ruby end up hurt.

“Yes, Jaune. We are doing this to help them out. And don’t worry about the money tonight. I have taken care of it.”

The blonde simply shrugged and walked over to his girlfriend.

“You…. You look…”

His original stammering for words took a whole new level as she turned around. She was wearing an emerald, strapless dress that was low cut in the back. He knew she was beautiful, but it still took him by surprise every time he saw her in a dress.

She walked over and straightened his tie. “Just act natural, Jaune.”

She then flashed him a smile, and walked out of the room, followed by Jaune. They were going to meet Ruby and Weiss at the airship dock. As the approached, they could see the two team mates standing there, not looking at each other, both of them a different shade of red.

“So, Ruby. You ready?”

The scythe-wielder looked over at the swordsman, and nodded nervously. Tonight was going to be interesting.

“Ms. Schnee? Shall we go?”

Weiss looked at her famous friend. She smiled slightly and nodded in affirmation. The four of them then boarded the airship to the town and left for the night. Once again, avoiding Jaune’s motion sickness as he had taken more of the medication that Yang had recommended to him.

Once in town, they headed straight to the restaurant. There was no sightseeing. This was a mission of friendly importance for both Jaune and Pyrrha. They didn’t want to see their friends miserable and uncomfortable for the rest of their days. So they had set up this date on purpose.

As they were seated, they ended up sitting across from each other. This made it all slightly more awkward, as neither Weiss nor Ruby could make eye contact for more than a few seconds. Of course, Jaune and Pyrrha had planned for this. Well, more Pyrrha had made the plans than Jaune.

“So, Weiss, you’re looking wonderful tonight.”

Weiss smiled and thanked Pyrrha, while Jaune proceeded to complement Ruby on her appearance, which he was extremely nervous about, as he was here with his girlfriend and he was having to complement another woman on her appearance. Despite being told that he would not get in trouble for it.

Ruby smiled slightly at Jaune, then noticed Weiss and went back to hiding her face. She leaned over to Jaune and held up her hand to obscure her mouth.

“This is awkward! I don’t know what to do!”

“Just talk to her!” Jaune was trying to nudge his friend into talking to Weiss. But it wasn’t so easy for him. And he felt like a hypocrite after all the nightmares he had talking to Pyrrha. But he was going to stick to the plan and not deviate.

The two returned to an upright position and went back to the already awkward atmosphere.

After what seemed like ages, Weiss finally spoke to Ruby.

“You look wonderful tonight.”

“Thanks,” came the quick response. Followed quickly by, “That dress looks nice on you.”

“Thank you. So… about… everything…” The normally confident heiress was now struggling for words again.

Jaune leaned in towards Pyrrha. “Was I…?”

“Like this? Oh yeah. But you hid it infinitely better. I’ve got a plan. Head to the restroom.”

The two leaned back in their chairs and excused themselves, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone. Neither one spoke for what seemed like hours. When Ruby reached for a breadstick, however, she neglected to look first and managed to brush Weiss’ hand. As she began to pull back and apologize, she was stopped when her partner’s hand turned around to hold hers.

“Weiss… I…”

The younger girl was slightly stunned at this. She knew Weiss was this way with Zwei, but she never thought that she could be like this with another person.

“Ruby, when I asked you if you were interested in anybody, it was because I wanted to be with you.”

“So… that outburst at school…”

Weiss nodded, then continued. “I had wanted to tell you for a while. I just didn’t know how to tell you around Yang.”

Ruby sat for a moment, piecing it all together in her head. As the realization dawned on her face, she donned a questioning expression.

“Weiss, are you… asking me… to date you?”

The ice queen nodded slightly. “That’s also why I went quiet when I asked you if you were interested in anybody and you said yes, but you didn’t think they were interested.”

“Weiss,” the scythe-wielder replied, “I was talking about you. I just… didn’t think that you would ever look at me in that way.”

Weiss withdrew slightly at this. In her mind, she was going over how she acted around her partner. And she came to realize that she did have a tendency to act as though Ruby was a small child.

“Ruby, I...” she stumbled for the words. “…I’m sorry. I never meant to…”

“Weiss, I know. And the answer is yes.”

Now it was the heiress’ turn to be confused. In the middle of all her “soul searching”, she had managed to forget what the original question was. “I’m sorry, but, yes to what?”

Ruby smiled, having managed to temporarily confuse her normally on the ball partner. 

“Of course I’ll go out with you.”

With those words out of her mouth, Ruby held out her hand.

“But only if you’ll go out with me, as well. I’m not doing this as a one-way thing.”

Weiss had to suppress a chuckle. Here she had been, worrying for weeks about how Ruby would react, when all she would have had to do was pull her aside and ask. She extended her hand.

“Of course. Better to go all in, than none at all.”

Moments later, both Jaune and Pyrrha returned, just to be greeted by the newly formed couple looking into each other’s eyes. Pyrrha leaned over to Jaune.

“I’d say “mission completed”.”

Jaune merely uttered a small “uh-huh” as he saw the two lean across the table and kiss. He was snapped out of it when Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s sit back down.”

They rejoined their friends at the table and went on with dinner. Having finished their meals, they left a tip and left. Outside, Jaune finally asked the one question that was bugging him.

“How, if we didn’t bring money, was this paid for?”

Pyrrha smiled as she responded. “I pre-paid for the whole thing. I know one of the owners, and they took pre-payment. All we needed to do was tip the waiter.”

“Oh. That is impressive. I keep forgetting that you are… kinda... well… you know.”

“Jaune, there is more to being famous than you would ever want to know.”

He then looked up at the girl of his dreams and moved in for a kiss. An action that she willingly returned. As the quartet walked back to the landing pad, Jaune and Pyrrha walked slightly behind Ruby and Weiss, just to allow the new couple some time to talk some more, even though they were more interested in just walking close together.


	9. Aftermath

While Yang had been hoping for a tension cut in their dorm room, she was not prepared for things to go as they had. Weiss and Ruby were now a couple, and she and Blake were generally capable of accidentally intruding on their somewhat graphic “study sessions”. There wasn’t anything going on in the department of sex, just that they had a tendency to walk in on the couple in the middle of a makeout session.

As the book hit the floor, the topic turned from Grimm anatomy to Human, specifically dentistry, as the couples’ probing tongues could have found any and all signs of cavities or loose/missing teeth. The pair fell back on the bed and continued to go about their business until the door opened rather loudly, shaking both of them out of their endorphin-induced highs.

“Yang!” Ruby was starting to tire of the interruptions by her older sister, who seemed to be hell-bent on destroying any chances she got to be alone with her girlfriend.

“Hey! Not my fault that you two seem to always choose here. I’m just changing my clothes. Then I’ll be gone. Okay?”

The pair on the bed then laid back down and decided to just cuddle. Just as they were calming down, Blake came in, looking slightly paler than normal. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, her eyes still shocked.

“Blake? What’s going on?” Weiss asked the question this time, peeking out over Ruby’s shoulder.

“I did it.”

“Did what?” This was Yang’s turn.

“I ki… I ki...” the normally composed Faunus was now stumbling for words.

“What?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“I walked up to Sun. And before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and kissed him.”

Three jaws hit the floor.

“And we have a date tonight.” She reached out and grabbed on to Yang’s belt. “You and Neptune have gotta help me.”

“Woah there, partner. We were gonna just go to the club tonight. That’s all.”

“So you mean…”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. You were coming with us to begin with.”

Ruby and Weiss were still slightly shocked at the turn events had taken. They had figured that Blake wanted to be with the tailed Faunus, but they weren’t exactly sure on if, or even when, it was going to happen. Deciding that they were just going to stay in for the night, however, the returned to cuddling on Weiss’ bed, as they had accidentally dislodged Ruby’s from the ceiling the night they had come back from their first date.

Ruby only reached away from holding Weiss’ hand when her scroll rang. Seeing Jaune’s name on it, she answered.

“Hello?”

“’Ruby? Hey. Can Pyrrha and I stop by?’”

She looked at Weiss. “You mind if Jaune and Pyrrha are here?”

The heiress shook her head. They sort of owed the couple for having helped them start dating in the first place. Ruby returned the device to being by her ear.

“Sure thing, Jaune. Just let Blake and Yang leave here first. So, about 15-20 minutes.”

“’Thanks, Ruby.’”

As the call ended, Yang looked at her sister and team mate.

“Listen up, you two, no funny business while we’re out, got it? As a general rule, don’t do anything I wouldn’t…. never mind. Just have a nice night.” Yang changed her train of thought, as she remembered all the times she had snuck boys out through Ruby’s bedroom window when she was younger.

Once finished changing, both the brawler and the Faunus left. After about 5 minutes, Jaune and Pyrrha knocked on the door and Ruby answered, inviting them inside.

“Thank you, again, for this Ruby. We need to have a way to get away from Nora for a bit.” Pyrrha was issuing the explanation this time.

“I can understand that. Weiss and I barely get a moment alone with Yang around. Blake at least ignores us, I think, but my sister….” Ruby glared slightly out the window at the motorcycle speeding away from the campus.

“Yeah,” Jaune said, rubbing his arm. “It’s kinda embarrassing to have people asking us questions about it all the time.”

By now, Weiss was off the bed and walking into the general area of the room. She wandered over to where Ruby was standing and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, then rested her head on her shoulder.

“So, there was a noise here a little while ago. Is everything alright?” Pyrrha was referring to the events that had gone down shortly before her phone call.

“Blake kissed Sun,” the heiress spouted out nonchalantly, as if it was nothing new.

This time, Jaune and Pyrrha’s jaws hit the floor. They never figured that Blake would have that kind of interest. All they knew was that she loved books. But for her to do something like that was completely different.

“Yeah,” Ruby said, a huge grin on her face. “That was our reaction, too. Why don’t we just sit for a bit?”

She then ushered their guests over to where they had managed to get a couch into the room, and they all took a seat. This was going to be an interesting, and long night.

Across Vale, Yang and Neptune were sitting at a table with Blake and Sun, who were stealing awkward glances at each other. Once again, Neptune had gotten them a hotel room, as he didn’t want to have any issues with the local authorities. Of course, this had managed to only make both Faunus nervous, so he had been spending a good chunk of their time reassuring them that nothing was going to happen while they were out. It wasn’t going to be like that tonight. As the song changed, he and Yang excused themselves to go and dance, while Blake and Sun were left at the table.

Back on campus, Weiss had chosen a movie, but the two couples were so tired that the managed to fall asleep before the end. When Nora came looking for her team mates, she peered through the keyhole for a moment before being dragged away by Ren.

“Nora, just leave them alone for now. They need a break, okay?”

“Awww… But I wanted to tell them goodnight!” The disappointment was evident in her voice.

“Let’s just get back to our room, alright?”

He then led his partner off to their dorm, Nora muttering the whole time about how she wished that she and Ren could be “together-together”.

The next morning met the hotel room before it hit Beacon. However, the four inside could have cared less. Yang and Neptune were both still snoring. Blake and Sun, however, were awake and sitting on the balcony.

“So…”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect that yesterday.” Sun was referring to Blake running up to him and suddenly doing what she had done.

“I don’t normally act like that that. I... don’t know what came over me.”

Sun put his hand on top of hers. “I never said you had to apologize.”

He then picked up her hand and lightly kissed it, causing the female Faunus to blush suddenly.

She hadn’t felt like this in a while. Not since she had been a member of the White Fang. And then, she wasn’t even sure it was really love, but they had said they were dating. But for now, her thoughts continued to drift over to Sun instead of her memories of Adam.

She smiled slightly before they heard another set of footsteps.

Yang was walking out onto the balcony, still stretching, followed by Neptune.

“Morning…” she said, groggily.

“’sup?” was all that the blue-haired human uttered before another yawn escaped his mouth.

Sun raised an eyebrow slightly. It was then that Blake noticed what he did. Yang was wearing Neptune’s shirt.

“Have fun last night?”

The Faunus looked back at her partner. “I was about to ask you the same thing. Seems like you had more fun than intended.”

As Yang looked down, the memory of the previous night came flooding back, and she turned redder than Ruby’s cape. She then turned around to face Neptune.

“Um... did…”

“Not that I remember. Believe me. I’d remember that.”

“Then why am I wearing your shirt?”

Neptune looked down at her and smiled.

“We were making out. And it turned to going down that road, but I didn’t want to leave you cold all night. Sun likes it cold in rooms for some reason. So I gave you that.”

“Oh. Thanks.” The brawler blushed slightly. She knew that she liked Sun’s partner, but she didn’t want to just give herself up to him like that.

“So we didn’t… you know?”

“Nope. I don’t do that unless it is a two way thing. No offense.”

She then stepped forward to give him a hug. “Thanks for that.”

Blake interrupted the quiet moment. “We really should head back to Beacon. We don’t want to get in trouble.”

The four then collected their things and, now wearing all the correct clothing, headed back to the school.

Back on campus, Jaune was woken up by a cold nose in his ear. As he turned to see the source, Zwei licked his face. He jumped at this, having forgotten about Ruby and Yang’s pet. There was no denying that he was scared a little, but he turned several shades of red when he realized where his hand had accidentally gone in his terror. He hastily retrieved it from between Pyrrha’s legs, and started to stand up. He found himself unable to, however, as his girlfriend had wrapped her arms around his waist, and was slowly beginning to stir.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw him already sitting up.

“Goodmorning,” she mumbled, still half asleep.

The blonde looked over at her and smiled. “’morning.”

He then leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Sleep alright?”

She nodded and unlatched her arms from his midsection as they stood up. He stretched and then looked over at Ruby and Weiss.

“Should we wake them up?”

Pyrrha shook her head. Let’s leave them be. Besides, we have to get back to our room and make it look like we showed up at some point during the night.”

The couple then left the two sleeping on the couch, and headed back to their own dorm, where it wasn’t going to be easy to sneak in.

Across Vale, a man was running through the outskirts. Close behind him was a small Deathstalker. Seeing the inhabited area fast approaching, he decided to make his stand. He reached behind him and pulled out a large, four-bladed battle axe, which he proceeded to bifurcate into a long axe and a short axe. With a few, powerful swings, the Grimm was no more, but the damage had been done. He had managed to take off the upper corners of a couple roofs. This noise, of course, brought the police.

As they carted him off, three people were on an unaffected rooftop.

“Why do we keep on doing this, Cinder?” the one on the right said, cocking his head to one side, causing a piece of his silver-blue hair to fall over one eye.

“Because we need to make a distraction. And you’ll keep doing it until I tell you not to, you understand?” Came the reply from the shorter woman, who had a couple inches added to her height by a pair of high-heeled shoes.


	10. Confidence

Ruby and Weiss were still adjusting to life as a couple when they got some interesting news. Weiss’ father would be stepping down as the head of the Schnee Dust Company effective within the next decade. His older daughter, Winter would be stepping in to run the company, at least until Weiss could take control properly.

“Well, that does change some things.”

“Yes. It does. But I don’t think I’m ready for that! I mean, we don’t even have a way to run our team without support!”

“Weiss,” Ruby was now trying to calm her girlfriend down. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure Winter will do a good job. You trust her, right?”

“Well, yes. But that’s not the point. Why did he name me? He has hated me ever since that day!”

“What day? What are you talking about?”

“Ruby, sit down. We have a lot to talk about.”

Weiss then proceeded to tell Ruby about her father finding out about her scar. It also explained why, when asked about it, the heiress didn’t talk about her family life very much.

Ruby pulled Weiss closer and held her there, her hug seemingly attempting to crush the life out of the shorter woman.

“Weiss, I’m with you now. It’s okay.”

“I know. I just can’t shake my past.”

Ruby released her girlfriend.

“And that’s fine. I’m not asking you to give up your past. I’m asking you to trust me and let me be there when you need to talk, alright?”

“Sure.”

Weiss then turned and gave Ruby a kiss.

“Thank you, Ruby. For everything.”

The rest of the week was quiet. There was seemingly nothing going wrong. In fact, almost nothing happened. It was slightly scary.

The next few months, in fact, the next few years, would end up being some of the best and worst for many of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second of three chapters that was written after completing Volumes 1 and 2 that added to the story. Just small, little things. Nothing major. But it did cover things that I had accidentally left out the first time around. So yes. I can say this now: I abandoned the Cinder sub-plot part way through as I didn't want to get too close to the actual storyline, but there is another fic that picks it up that will show up later on here. I am really putting off writing it for a good long while.


End file.
